The invention as described herein is a process for treating sewage at its final stage of treatment. Unlike conventional methods, the process described is a pressurized system in which chlorine can be introduced into the system in a gaseous form and in which the discharge of the system is filtered. This improves both bacteriological and solid discharge levels.